


Sunsets

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Hey I accidentally slapped you on a boat let's become friends AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:37:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil just really liked sunsets. It wasn't his fault some guy decided to walk behind him when he decided to reenact Titanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Another one PLEASE LOVE ME!!! I'm sorry for the spam btw... Anyways, I hope you enjoy <333

To be honest, the sunset was one of my favourite times of the day. I had just never seen one quite as vivid since I was a city boy. I had only seen pictures of ones like this, but they still fascinated me. The red colours seeped through the cracks in the sky as it changed from a happy light blue to a dark and looming black. The tiny beacons of light piercing through the veil were entrancing, to say the least. And now that I finally had the opportunity to see a real sunset, I wasn’t going to pass it up.

You see, I had been lucky for once in my life and won a prize; a free trip on a cruise ship. When I heard that I had won, I couldn’t stop myself from jumping up and down. As childish as that may seem, it was a fun thing to do. I also got a feeling of pure bliss flowing through my veins.

For once, I had the feeling that everything was going to be okay. After all, if I was able to win such a prize, what else could happen?

But now, as I stood on the deck of the cruise, nothing felt more right. I hadn’t felt this peaceful in years, but seeing this sunset made me sigh contently. The still water reflected the sky, like two lovers reuniting in a ballad of colours and a rhythm only they could hear.

It felt like my life had been building up to this moment, and I had to say that it was well worth the wait.

I didn’t dare to close my eyes, afraid I’d miss the spectacle in front of me.

The scene reminded me of Titanic. That particular scene had always fascinated me; I wanted to feel the freedom they felt.

I could already feel the adrenaline pumping through my system, my brain high in anticipation. My eyes closed and I took a deep breath, inhaling the salty air. It smelled like nothing I had ever smelled. It was foreign and familiar at the same time, like I somehow belonged right there.

I thought about yelling for a second, but that’d be too awkward, wouldn’t it? I mean, there were other people here. It’d be very strange to do.

I opened my eyes, looking around for other people. Everyone was either playing in the pool or eating dinner. It wouldn’t really harm anyone if I were to do it right now.

"I’m the king of the-!"  
  
I spread my arms wide open as I heard a loud 'Motherfucker!' coming from behind me, interrupting my state of euphoria. I turned around with wide eyes, annoyed at the guy who interrupted my peaceful state.

I faced a boy who was a few inches taller than I was and I saw brown eyes glaring up at me from underneath a brown fringe. His hand was rubbing over his cheek, like he was thinking deeply.

I huffed in annoyance. How dare he interrupt my perfect moment to glare at me. And then he moved his hand and I saw the red spot that was hidden before.

Crap.

I just slapped a guy I didn’t know while shouting like a maniac.

Well done Phil. Another thing to put on the list of 'Why I am so awkward and can’t function like a normal human being'.

He straightened his spine a bit, his eyes now fully looking at mine. They reflected the red of the still beautiful scene behind me, making his eyes seem more blazing than they already were. I could see the muscle under his left eye twitching a bit.

Resisting the urge to whimper and make myself as small possible, I somehow managed to say a whole sentence.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that," I quaked.

I looked down when he started laughing. He probably thought it was a joke. I was 25 years old for heaven’s sake. I should be old enough to deal with this sort of things.

"I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you, I was just startled as you punched me in the face," he laughed. His voice was filled with laughter, completely void of anger. I snapped my eyes back to his, not trusting him at all, because every sense was telling me I’d receive punches soon.  
  
His brown eyes were twinkling with amusement and humour, crinkling at the corners. He wasn’t showing any sign of the fury that had been there seconds ago. His smile was bright and it revealed two dimples so big, that I almost put my finger on them to assure myself that they were real.

I gave him a hesitant smile, not believing that he wasn’t angry at me.

"Come on dude, you’ve got to admit it was pretty funny. A complete stranger just accidentally slapped me. That’s absolutely hilarious!" he giggled.

He burst into laughter again, a loud sound escaping his mouth. It sounded ridiculous, but his laugh was infectious and before I knew it, I was laughing just as hard as he was.

"So, are you going to tell me your name, or am I going to have to keep calling you 'handsome stranger'?" he stated when we were done laughing.

I was sure I looked like a tomato after he said that, and judging by the chuckle that escaped his mouth, I did. This stranger who I had punched had called me handsome. I had never been good at accepting compliments, especially from cute brown-eyed boys.

"Phil Lester, nice to meet you," I muttered.

He smirked at me, the left side of his mouth tilting a little bit more, making him look ridiculously attractive.

"No 'you’re not too shabby yourself'? I am disappointed," he smirked.

I flushed even more. Was he flirting with me? I almost groaned in mortification.  _Wow Phil, you’re doing a great job today, be proud of yourself._

"Well then, I guess I’ll see you around, Phil," he remarked.

He gave me an awkward smile when I didn’t immediately reply, too busy with wallowing in my self-hatred. Noticing my social skills, or lack thereof, I quickly said a goodbye. I ran to my room as fast as I could without being labelled a weirdo or being reprimanded by the crew.

After I finally opened the white door labelled ‘208’ and shut it again, I realised I had never caught the brown-haired boy’s name.

 

* * *

 

A few days after what I had referred to as ‘The Incident” in my head, I found myself standing at the same spot by the railing again. I stared out over the colour-filled ocean. I hadn’t seen the other boy since The Incident, which I thought was a shame for some reason. Maybe it was just because he had been nice to me or because he had a nice laugh. I’m sure that was it.

Anyways, the reason I was standing here again was to look at the sunrise. It seemed like a logical thing to do after seeing a sunset. The two were, after all, connected in some way. A sunrise was just a reverse sunset and vice versa.

While I could now say that I liked sunsets more because I don’t have to wake this early to see them, sunrises were beautiful as well. I preferred the red colour over pink, but since pink was the colour of candy floss, I figured I could make an exception.

I quickly turned around, scanning every inch of space I could see. There was no one else on the deck. I faced the ocean again, contemplating my next actions. Since I hadn’t done it last time, maybe I should re-enact Titanic right now. There was nobody around to make fun of me for it (or slap), so why not?

I stepped towards the railing, the adrenalin was pumping through my body again. The muscles in my arms and back clenched as I flung them backwards (without shouting of course. Otherwise I’d wake everyone and they’d feed me to the sharks).

"Are you kidding me?" someone exclaimed.

I immediately froze, my eyes snapping open again. I didn’t even need to turn around to know who that was. The groans escaped my lips this time as I facepalmed, questioning the reason of my existence.

I had slapped the brown-haired boy. Again.

He had to hate me now.

But to my surprise, I only felt a warm hand with long, slender fingers on my shoulder, squeezing it a bit. I turned my head to face him and my inevitable embarrassment.

He looked different from the first time I saw him. There were bags under his eyes and his clothes and hair were rumpled. His brown eyes that had twinkled with happiness before were now tired and dull.

It scared me that he could change this fast.

"So Phil, we meet again," he stated, giving me a tired and lopsided smile.

"It appears so," I added, wavering a bit because I was unnerved by his appearance. "I’m sorry, but I didn’t catch your name. You know, last time."

He smiled again, a bit more convincing this time, his eyes crinkling again. He looked better when he smiled, I decided.

"It’s Dan. Dan Howell,” he spoke. “Say Phil, would you like to eat breakfast with me?"

I flushed, my pale complexion not bothering to hide the red staining my cheeks. Did that count as a date? I don’t think so. But what if he wants it to be? Probably not. But what if he does? He doesn’t. But what if- Shut up.

"Sure, I’d love to," I replied. To say I was excited for this would be an understatement.

Dan smirked at me again, his eyes trailing over my body. I felt like I was on fire, inside and out. I caught his eyes again, the brown completely vanishing for black. They glinted a bit in the sunlight.

"You know, I would go now, but you’re still wearing your pyjamas," he smirked.

I ran back as fast as possible. I had never been so eager to get out of my TMNT pyjamas.

 

* * *

 

Breakfast was over quicker than I expected. Not only was Dan an excellent conversing partner, but he was also a friendly person. He had blamed Winnie the Pooh for it, saying that the show had made him weak, but I just thought it was cute.

“So Philip,” he joked, saying my full name just to spite me. He knew I didn’t like it when people used it, “where do you live?”

I turned to look at him, mockingly frowning. He smirked back, knowing I didn’t mean it.

“The Swinging City, also known as London,” I chimed.

I saw Dan stop abruptly from my peripheral vision, his steady footsteps halting beside me. I turned around, my eyebrows shooting up into my hairline. Did I say something weird?

“Dan?” I asked, concerned. “Are you okay?”

He glanced at me, and I could see the bewilderment in his eyes. I almost panicked, thinking I had said or done something wrong, as per usual. Dan was a cool guy and I didn’t believe I was ready to screw up yet.

“Are you kidding me?” he exclaimed suddenly, beaming at me. “I live in London too! How come I’ve never seen you? I’m sure I would’ve remembered if I did.”

My face reddened. I turned away, trying to hide the horrid red colour, but Dan just smirked and grabbed my chin, turning my head back towards his.

“Don’t do that,” he smirked. “Your blush is cute.”

He laughed as my head turned even redder, all the blood rushing to my cheeks. Suddenly, he started running away from me, leaving me standing there.

“Come on tomato,” he yelled, “I still want to use the pool today.”

I chuckled at his antics, running after him.

This day was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

I sighed quietly as I laid down on the pool chair, the towel feeling soft on my legs. I turned my head, looking at Dan. I could still see the soft rose colours of the sunset reflected in his brown hair. He smiled back at me, the dimple in his face creating shadow were there shouldn’t be anyone. Dan was striking, even more so than the sun.

“So Philip,” Dan mocked, “what does it feel like not to hit someone when looking at a sunset?”

I blushed, turning my head away and breaking the eye contact. I had to admit that I kind of liked it when Dan poked fun at me. It made me feel appreciated.

“That’s not funny,” I mumbled, burying my mouth in my arm.

I could feel Dan shift beside me, the pool chair creaking a bit under the movement.

“Come on Phil. You know you like it.”

I almost jumped as I felt Dan’s breath hit my cheek. I had expected him closer to me, but not this close. I opened my eyes, met with a flurry of brown leaning over me. I hold my breath, staring at Dan. I could feel his eyes roam over my face, taking in every detail of it. I looked back at him, looking at the countless freckles dotting his cheeks in the forms of many constellations.

My breathing hitched as I felt Dan’s breath come closer to my face, the warm air ghosting over my lips with every exhale. I swallowed, and Dan’s eyes followed the movement of my adam’s apple.

“Excuse me sirs, but the pool is closing in a few minutes,” a sailor muttered in an apologetic voice.

Dan cringed visibly and jumped off me, leaving me cold and alone. I could still feel his legs touching mine. I blushed, looking away from Dan.

“It’s fine. We were going to leave anyway,” Dan hissed. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the pool, stomping away. I gave an apologetic look to the sailor. It wasn’t his fault he appeared on the wrong time.

“Damn people and their horrid timing,” Dan murmured, still angry at the sailor.

I reddened even more, my cheeks turning the same shade of red as the sunset. I thought about what would’ve happened if that guy hadn’t interrupted us and swallowed.

 

* * *

 

I sighed contently as Dan’s hand threaded through my dark hair, his fingers pulling softly on the strands. I had almost forgotten the awkward moment from before.

“Phil,” Dan asked softly, “do you think you could learn me the names of the constellations?”

I felt Dan tense under me, afraid of rejection. I smiled, turning my head to look at him.

“Of course,” I answered gently, afraid of breaking the peaceful atmosphere we had created.

“Do you see that star over there?” I pointed in the darkness at it, foolishly thinking Dan’d be able to see it. He giggled softly at my stupidity, and I felt the vibrations echoing through my body.

“Of course not, you turnip,” Dan joked. “It’s as dark as my soul out here, in case you hadn’t noticed.”

I rolled my eyes at him, not that he’d be able to see it, and begin to think about another way to show him. I had learned the names of these stars when I was alone in my bedroom with the Internet, but we had no such luck right now.

“Dan, do you know the Pole Star? The bright one that marks the North?”

Dan nodded, his chin brushing my head. “Do you mean the place where you come from?” Dan teased.

“Yeah, that one,” I said, determined not to let him get to me. “Now look a little bit to the left of that star, to another big one.”

“Is that part of a constellation?” Dan questioned. I resisted the urge to sigh at his impatience. If only the boy would just listen to what I had to say.

“Yes, and if you let me talk I’ll explain to you which one,” I remarked. I could almost feel Dan rolling his eyes at my bossiness. “It’s called the Alkaid. If you follow the trail of stars downwards, you’ll see it forms the shape of a saucepan. That’s the Ursa Major, or the Big Bear.”

Dan snickered at the mention of a saucepan, amused with my antics. I blushed, turning my head and burying it in his shirt. He smelled like cinnamon.

“It reminds me of you, you know,” I mumbled. “The Big Bear, I mean.”

“Why, because I’m like a big teddy bear?” Dan joked, the humour clouding the embarrassment in his voice. I twisted even more, not seeing anything but his black shirt anymore. God, this was embarrassing.

“No,” I whispered, my voice almost inaudible through the fabric, “it’s because I see it in your freckles.”

Neither of us said anything after that, but Dan pulled me closer, his body enveloping mine. I buried my burning face in his neck, inhaling his scent. Cinnamon filled my nostrils and I pressed against him even more, trying to sink into him. I never wanted to leave.

“Phil,” Dan breathed. I hummed, and Dan jerked a bit from the vibrations. “Do you think you could shift a bit? Your elbow is kind of digging into my stomach.”

I froze, completely unsure of what to do. I had ruined the moment with my clumsy, way too long limbs.

“Yeah, sure” I murmured and got off him. I immediately felt cold without him under me.

“So Phil,” Dan whispered, not meeting my eye, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow at breakfast.”

“Yeah,” I breathed, staring down at my toes. Shit, this was so awkward. What if tomorrow was like this too? God, I was such an idiot. “See you tomorrow.”

We both turned around, heading to our own rooms. I slid down the door once I entered the room, burying my head in my hands. This was one crazy day.

 

* * *

 

Dan was already sitting in the breakfast hall with his usual cinnamon-flavoured cereal when I entered it. I smiled at the typical sight. I had discovered a lot of things about him in these past few days, and one of them was his insistence to eat the same cereal every day.

Once I had grabbed my own breakfast, I sat down opposite of him. He glanced up at me through his eyelashes, his brown eyes sparkling with a smile. The corner of his mouth was turned up in his trademark grin, and his dimple was popping out. I smiled back, a little hesitantly because of last night, but he gave no sign of feeling awkward whatsoever.

“Did you sleep well?” I asked. He had told me about his insomnia and Internet addiction, so I always checked up on his sleeping schedule.

“Surprisingly, yes,” he smirked. I didn’t like the way his twinkled when he said that. “ _ **Very**_  well.”

Dan winked at me and I blushed at his innuendo. Sometimes I just hated that boy and his ability to make me blush so easily. It was all worth it though. We had a lot in common, after all. We had the same movie and music taste, same kind of humour and the same taste in clothing.

But what I thought was by far the greatest thing about him was the fact that we could cuddle and touch each other without labeling it. I didn’t think he was into me that much. That didn’t mean I couldn’t admire him from afar of course. I was always sneaking glances at him. I swear to God that boy is prettier than a sunset and sunrise combined and I just can’t get enough of him.

Sometimes he caught me when I was looking at him, which often resulted in a wink from him and a blush from me.But we still didn’t label anything, which I was grateful for.

“Phil, are you okay?” Dan enquired. “I asked you a question.”

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and realising that I had once again embarrassed myself in front of him.

“I’m sorry Dan, I spaced out for a second there. What did you ask?” I muttered, embarrassment softening my voice.

I quickly looked away to hide my blush when I noticed the knowing ling in his eyes and the suggestive smirk he was wearing. Damn Dan and his ability to read me so well.

“I asked you if you wanted of the boat,” he stated in a mocking tone, his voice lilting at the end. “We just arrived at Key West.”

I almost jumped off the boat when he said that. I had longed to go to Key West for an incredibly long time. Not for the trademark Key Lime Pie served there or the white beaches with turquoise waters and palm trees. No I wanted to see the Sunset Celebration.

You see, Key West is the southernmost point of the USA, and each evening they ‘celebrate’ the sunset by applauding when it’s over. I finally had the chance to join all those people and honour the sun (Not that I’d pass the Key Lime Pie, I wanted to try that as well).

I swear to God, this is going to be the best day of my life.

 

* * *

 

Dan and I arrived slightly panting and red-faced at the square where the Sunset Celebration would take place. We took a detour to look at all the funny t-shirts they had in the stores all around town. We also got some Starbucks coffee (Caramel Macchiato of course) so we were a bit on the late side. Luckily, the Celebration hadn’t started yet.

I scanned the square. On the other side of us I could make out a cliff, which was probably where the Celebration would take place. The rest of the square was filled with merchants and street artists and lots of different people.

Suddenly Dan yanked me forward, pushing through the crowd, a determined look on his face. I frowned. Was there something wrong? Did he not want to be here?

I was ripped out of my thoughts when a deafening applause erupted from the crowd. I looked at the people. The sun made them all look ethereal.

I sighed contently, turning my head to look back at Dan. He was staring at me, the soft colours reflecting off his hair. The look he gave me was intense, almost threatening. I licked my dry lips, and his eyes followed the movement. He swallowed and I looked at his adam’s apple bobbing up and down against the taut skin of his neck.

Dan slowly leaned forward, his eyes still trained on my lips, and I couldn’t resist doing the same. My eyes flickered up to his, and the intensity in his eyes made my lips tingle.

He crashed his lips unto mine, moving them desperately. His hands threaded through my hair, turning it so our lips fit perfectly together. I sunk into the softness of his lips, burying myself in his mouth. His body was warm against mine and I pressed into him, feeling his chest move at the same time. I was surrounded by cinnamon and Dan, and I shivered as his hand brushed over the nape of my neck.

We were both panting when we stopped, and he pressed his forehead to mine. I opened my eyes, seeing his eyes boring into mine.

“Dan,” I breathed, not being able to resist, “your eyes are just as black as your soul.”

He closed his eyes and breathed out a chuckle, shaking his head slightly.

“Oh my god Phil, you are the biggest dork I’ve ever come across,” he laughed, his breathing still coming out in slight pants. I laughed with him, hugging him.

The sunset was officially my favourite time of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> this was also posted on my [tumblr](http://ninchuser.tumblr.com)


End file.
